A Debt of Honor
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —Slash. Tidak ada Malfoy yang boleh berhutang. Begitu juga Draco Malfoy, ia harus membalas hutang kehormatannya kepada Harry Potter, dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Harry. Bahkan mengorbankan cintanya, dan hidupnya. /Twoshot/ For FSF's Way of Love Challenge, RnR plz?:3
1. Chapter 1

Kamar Kebutuhan menyala dalam kobaran.

Api-api abnormal bergemuruh, menjilat segala benda yang menghalangi jalan mereka, memutasikan jilatan api menjadi monster yang ganas.

Dan tinggi di atas lantai, di tumpukan bangku ringkih yang teremulsi asap kebakaran—Draco Malfoy memeluk Gregory Goyle yang separuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong…" bisiknya lemah, mulai merasakan asap dalam hidungnya—nyaris tak ada oksigen bersih lagi disini. "Tolong!" teriak Draco lebih keras.

Tak ada suara kecuali keretakan maut _Fiendfyre_ yang semakin menggila, dan bahkan Draco tidak memerhatikan apapun lagi, bahkan rasa marahnya kepada si Tolol Crabbe yang menciptakan ini—tidak, ia hanya ingin keluar.

Lalu, sesaat kemudian—Draco melihat dua titik harapan di udara, berdesing—

Tunggu, berdesing?

Dan sesaat kemudian Draco sadar. Itu Si Anak Lelaki yang Bertahan Hidup—Harry Potter—musuhnya, sedang berkelit dari maut dengan sapu terbang menuju pintu keluar Kamar Kebutuhan, dan untuk sedetik yang lama, Draco bisa melihat emerald cemerlang itu menatapnya ragu.

"POTTER, TOLONG!"

Dan sesaat kemudian emerald itu lenyap. Harry Potter menyeringai, meninggalkan Draco yang sekarat. Dua titik itu menghilang di pintu keluar yang terbakar.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Draco adalah degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terhenti, dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

**A/N: **Yaaap Bea datang dengan pairing Drarry di tangan. Yes, ini Drarry, bukan Dramione *kedapkedip centil* /plak. Dan ini slash pertamakuuu T^T *gelundungan* *dibuang* Semoga gak secacat yang kubayangkan, dan maap kalo romensnya gak kerasa T_Tv dan untuk yang gasuka Slash dan sebagainya, silahkan out dari page ini, terimakasih!

.

.

—**A Debt of Honor— **

**© Beatrixmalf**

**{-1 of 2-}**

**Harry Potter belongs to J. , and I never take any profit and money from this fanfic.**

.

.

**For FSF's Way of Love Challenge in Infantrum.**

.

.

**Warning: **Typo(s), Shounen-ai, Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan(?), Minim Dialog, Slash ringan, Failed Angsty, AR, Canon, Settings: After War.

.

.

Draco terbangun dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi yang penuh api itu seketika terputus—dan setengah merutuk, pemuda itu bangun dari ranjangnya yang basah oleh keringat, dan melayangkan pandang ke luar.

Masih gelap. Intuisi Draco mengatakan ini nyaris subuh.

Dan lagi-lagi, Draco kembali terbangun karena mimpi konyol yang menghantui dirinya akhir-akhir ini—lalu menemukan dirinya bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih buruk dari biasanya.

"Stapshoe," panggilnya dalam gelap—dan bunyi _tar _keras cukup mengisyaratkan bahwa peri rumah-nya itu telah mendengar panggilannya.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" cicit peri rumah itu takut-takut.

"Buatkan aku Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi lagi," pesannya, sebelum meraih gelas air putih di sampingnya dan meneguk banyak-banyak. "Yang cepat."

Stapshoe mengangguk, dan ia kembali hilang diiringi bunyi _tar _nyaring.

"Sial," Draco memaki, melempar tubuhnya lagi ke tempat tidur, sambil memikirkan mimpi buruk tadi. Mimpi yang mengingatkannya akan hutang budinya kepada Harry Potter—pahlawan Hogwarts sekaligus musuhnya.

Dan mengapa mimpi itu baru menghantuinya setelah lima tahun telah terlewat?

Jawabannya sederhana. Karena minggu lalu ia telah bekerja di Kementerian Sihir, (Ya, bekerja—satu kata yang asing untuk keturunan Malfoy, karena tak ada kata 'kerja' dalam kamus mereka) dan sialnya, ia akan melihat wajah Harry Potter setiap hari—

Dan karena Si Brengsek Potter-lah Draco kembali mengingat tentang hutang yang menodai kehormatannya itu (Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh berhutang, kalaupun iya—mereka harus melunaskannya cepat-cepat) yang menyebabkan semua mimpi ini.

"Tuan, ini minumnya," bahkan Draco tidak menyadari peri itu telah kembali!

Draco menerima piala itu dengan kasar, dan untuk melampiaskan kesalahannya, pemuda itu memukul peri rumahnya hingga Stapshoe terlempar ke seberang ruangan. Stapshoe mengerang, tapi Draco tak peduli.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Kemudian diiringi anggukan takut-takut Stapshoe, Draco meminum piala itu banyak-banyak, terdiam sebentar—lalu kantuk mulai menguasainya.

.

.

"Mom, aku pergi," Draco merapikan kerahnya lalu membungkuk untuk mengecup pipi Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa memandangnya dengan iba, tetapi Draco pura-pura tidak melihat. "Aku akan kembali selepas makan malam."

"Ya. Kau bersama Blaise, Draco?" tanya Narcissa, menyembunyikan maniknya yang berkaca-kaca, dan Draco hanya mengangguk.

Ia mengalihkan pandangnya ke Lucius Malfoy yang sedari tadi diam, "Dad, aku kerja dulu," tambahnya, lebih lirih. Lucius masih tidak mau menatap mata Draco, tapi pemuda itu sudah cukup lega karena Ayahnya mengangguk.

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dikatakan, Draco berjalan perlahan melintasi ruang makan, menuruni tangga ke ruang tamu tempat Blaise menunggu.

Dan benar saja. Sahabatnya itu—satu-satunya sahabat, yang menemani Draco walaupun pamor mereka makin turun dan keuangan Malfoy menipis (yang memaksa Draco berkerja)—hanya menyeringai menatapnya.

"Pagi yang buruk?" sapanya sok lembut, dan Draco mendengus.

"Kau tahu sendiri," gumam Draco acuh, tetap berjalan sehingga Blaise terpaksa menjejeri langkahnya.

"Ayahmu masih marah?"

"Tentu saja," kata Draco tenang. "Tapi kemarahannya berkurang, setelah melihat Galleon yang kubawa kemarin—yah, tidak ada yang bisa menjaga gengsinya bahkan setelah melihat kekayaan mereka bertambah."

"Kemajuan yang drastis," Blaise mengangguk serius. "Lagipula menurutku pribadi, seorang Malfoy haruslah bekerja—selain bisa menambah penghasilan, kau kan menorehkan sejarah dalam keluargamu, iya, kan Draco?"

Hening. Draco memutuskan tidak menjawab.

Blaise terkekeh. "Tidak usah merajuk. Dan bagaimana dengan hutang kehormatanmu kepada Harry—sudah memutuskan cara terbaik untuk melunasinya?"

_Mood _Draco langsung menggelap. "Belum. And Blaise, sekali lagi kau bawel soal permasalahanku dan keluargaku—aku akan melemparmu ke merakku."

Blaise hanya tertawa lugu, tetapi pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tetap bungkam hingga mereka tiba di perbatasan untuk ber-Apparate.

Seraya merasakan sensasi hisapan Apparate, Draco mulai menemukan setitik jalan untuk melunaskan hutangnya—kepada Harry Potter.

.

.

Atrium penuh dengan Pegawai Kementerian yang berlalu-lalang. Draco menganggukkan salam perpisahan kepada Blaise Zabini sekilas, lalu menuju Lantai Empat—kantornya.

Draco menghela napas pelan sebelum meletakkan tubuhnya di meja di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak pernah berharap takdirnya akan berubah seperti ini. Ia adalah Malfoy pertama yang bekerja untuk orang lain, dan semua itu dikarenakan kekayaan Malfoy berkurang drastis, sehingga ia terpaksa bekerja.

Dan sekarang Draco bekerja dalam bidang yang sama dengan Harry Potter—ia Kepala Direksi Penyelamatan Pertama dan bertanggung jawab kepada Harry Potter selaku Kepala Auror. Ya—akibat situasi yang seperti ini Draco terbayang-bayang dengan adegan heroik Harry ketika menyelamatkannya di Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap langsung ke manik biru pucat Lortarius Snow—Wakilnya. Lortarius berdeham sejenak. "Laporan yang harus kuselesaikan sudah rampung, Mr. Malfoy. Dan jika laporanmu selesai, aku bisa menyerahkannya sekalian kepada Mr. Potter."

Draco terdiam sejenak, menatap berkas-berkas laporannya yang baru tiga per empat rampung. "Taruh saja disitu, aku akan menyerahkannya nanti."

Lortarius mengangguk sejenak, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Draco. Draco teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Lortarius," wakilnya itu menegang lalu menoleh kepadanya. "Terimakasih."

Lortarius menatapnya tercengang sekilas, lalu mengangguk lagi dan meninggalkannya dengan tergesa. Draco menyeringai tipis.

Banyak-banyak melakukan hal baik, karena keberuntungan akan cepat datang padamu.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan pena dan laporan-laporannya tertumpuk rapi, Draco berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kantornya untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu ke Harry.

Ia meneguk salivanya yang nyaris mencapai mulutnya. Baik bagaimanapun, Draco baru bekerja seminggu disini—dan ia nyaris tidak pernah bertandang ke kantor Harry. Bagaimana sebaiknya ia bersikap kepada mantan musuhnya—kepala bidangnya—orang yang dihutanginya? Dan astaga—mengapa ia jadi keringat dingin seperti ini?

Ada yang salah. Draco sangat gugup, dan pemuda itu tahu dia gugup bukan karena harus bertemu dengan mantan musuhnya. Seperti ada rasa lain. Rasa takut akan penolakan?

Ah—ini dia. Draco menarik napas, mengisi paru-parunya penuh-penuh, sebelum memegang handel pintu.

"Aku tidak dapat bernegosiasi apa-apa, Kingsley!" terdengar suara kalut dari dalam yang bahkan terdengar sampai luar. Draco membeku. "Maksudku—Demi Merlin, Istriku sedang hamil besar! Ada seseorang yang menguntitnya—dan—tidak, tidak!"

Hening sejenak. Draco memasang telinganya lagi, mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"Tak bisakah kau mengutus Auror untuk menjaganya? Aku tahu, aku tahu!"

Hening lagi, dan Draco mulai menekan telinganya ke pintu.

"—Ini bukan tentang profesionalitas pekerjaan!" Harry nyaris berteriak, bahkan suaranya bergaung di koridor tempat Draco menguping. "Apa susahnya? Aku hanya meminta agar rumahku diproteksi, kemarin Ginny nyaris keguguran karena diserang!"

Draco ternganga. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Kabar sebesar ini—bahkan berita ini tak muncul di Daily Prophet. Harry kembali berseru, "Auror Tingkat Tiga? Tak bisakah kau mengutus Auror Tingkat Satu—"

Draco tahu apa yang akan Kingsley jawab selanjutnya. Tidak, dalam _Peraturan Pendorongan Auror dalam Misi_; tertulis bahwa **Auror hanya boleh dikerahkan apabila ada alasan-alasan yang benar-benar kuat, di antaranya adalah penyerangan yang telah terbukti sebagai penyerangan, dan tidak boleh dilanggar dalam bentuk apapun.**

Yang berarti itu bukan tugas Auror, melainkan Mata-Mata. Draco berasumsi bahwa Harry ingin perlindungan terbaik bagi istrinya—dan alasan 'perlindungan' itu tidak berdasar, tidak dapat menjadi alasan untuk pengerahan Auror dalam misi. Masih bagus Auror Tingkat Tiga dikerahkan untuk Harry.

Terdengar suara telepon dibanting, dan suara geraman marah.

Beberapa menit berselang, dan Draco memutuskan untuk masuk ke Ruang Kerja Harry sekarang. Anehnya, dia malah merasa lebih tenang dari tadi.

Harry dengan cepat menoleh begitu mendengar siulan pintu. Draco bisa melihat muka memerah Harry, keringatnya yang bergulir di pelipis, dan tatapan lelahnya. Diam-diam Draco merasa iba.

Draco berdeham. "Err—Mr. Potter, laporan dari penyelamatan kemarin telah kurampungkan dan kusegel."

Harry menerima laporan itu tanpa suara, dan menatap Draco kaku. "Jadi kau anak buahku, Malfoy?" bahkan ia bisa bertingkah menyebalkan di saat ia lelah, Draco membatin. "Terima kasih. Dan tolong—panggil aku Potter saja, jangan sok suci."

Lihat! Bahkan Draco tidak mencari gara-gara. Tapi tersirat gurauan di kalimat sarkastis Harry. "Baiklah. Sayang sekali kau tidak menawariku untuk memanggilmu Kepala Codet."

Harry menyeringai tipis, dan mau tak mau Draco merasa gembira perubahan emosi seorang Potter bisa berubah karenanya. "Aku masih waras, Malfoy."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "_Well_, Selamat Siang."

Harry mengangguk sopan, lalu Draco berlalu dengan setitik kemenangan dalam benaknya—

—Karena ia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya melunaskan hutang kehormatannya kepada Harry Potter.

Banyak-banyak melakukan hal baik, karena keberuntungan akan cepat datang padamu.

Yah, itu benar.

.

.

"Kita makan di Diagon All—" Blaise tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan menatap Draco dengan mulut menganga.

Draco melirik sinis dengan heran. "Ada apa, Blaise?"

Blaise masih dalam posisi tercengangnya, lalu perlahan pemuda itu memasang mimik biasa dan menatap Draco ngeri. "Apa ini hanya penglihatanku yang salah, atau—kau… berbinar, Drake? Dan bahkan—Demi Upil Merlin—kau berbinar?"

"Oh, tutup mulut," jawab Draco santai, saat ini _mood_-nya sedang kelewat baik untuk dihancurkan sahabatnya. Draco dan Blaise mulai berjalan beriringan dengan seratus Pegawai Kementerian lain—yang juga sedang mencari tempat untuk makan siang. "Akan kuberitahu saat sampai di restoran nanti."

Blaise hanya mengangguk, dan dari gestur tubuhnya, Draco dapat melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah tak sabar.

Maka ketika mereka berbelok di tikungan ketujuh Diagon Alley dan memasuki salah satu _Italian Restaurant_, Blaise segera menyeretnya ke meja paling ujung.

"Astaga, Blaise, jangan bertingkah memalukan," gerutu Draco ketika Blaise membantingnya ke kursi kayu.

Blaise mengindahkannya. "Jadi—kutebak, kau sudah menemukan cara untuk membayar hutang kehormatanmu, hm?"

Draco mendengus. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Blaise mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak penting! Sekarang jelaskan padaku—apa rencanamu, dan darimana kau mendapat inspirasi dalam rencanamu."

Biasanya Draco akan marah apabila Blaise memerintahnya seperti ini, tapi seperti yang dibilang tadi—_mood _Draco sedang kelewat baik, dan ia memang perlu bercerita kepada seseorang. Jadi Draco membeberkannya semuanya.

Blaise menatapnya seakan Draco sudah gila, lalu berkata lambat-lambat. "Kau… bersukarela menjadi… pelindung istri Harry? Sekaligus penyelidiknya?"

"Yeah," Draco menyetujui dengan singkat, lalu memuntir _penne carbonara _yang tersaji di depan tubuhnya. Bahkan Draco tidak menyadari makanannya itu telah ia habiskan separuh. Mood memang berpengaruh terhadap segalanya.

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau menyanggah bahwa kau sudah tidak waras, Draco—berarti kau sudah terjerat pesona Harry Potter."

"Apa-apaan, kau?" dengus Draco, tapi satu kalimat itu membuat secercah perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya. "Potter sudah beristri, dan kami berdua laki-laki."

"Yah, siapa tahu?" Blaise menyeringai, menabur merica di atas _soup_-nya. "Lagipula aku tidak bilang kau _menyukainya_, aku hanya bilang kau terjerat _pesonanya_."

Draco tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menyerang _penne_-nya ganas, dan Blaise segera terpingkal-pingkal. "Demi Merlin, Drake—kau harus tahu bahwa kau baru saja _merona_."

Draco menggeram. "Blaise—untuk ukuran laki-laki, kau sangat berisik—dan jika kau tidak membungkam mulut busukmu, aku akan mengumpanmu ke Naga Gringotts."

Blaise masih terpingkal, tapi perlahan ia merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. "Ah—oke. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau mau mulai kapan?"

Draco terdiam, mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan serbet, lalu menyeringai. "Kau lupa aku dulu mata-mata _Death Eaters_, Blaise? Aku akan memulainya hari ini, tentu saja."

Draco tersenyum misterius lagi. "Dan untuk rencana awal, aku akan ke Knockturn Alley—melakukan transaksi dengan—ah, Mr. Borgin."

Dan detik itu juga Draco merasa gembira ketika melihat ekspresi Blaise Zabini yang seakan kehilangan kelaminnya.

.

.

Menjadi mata-mata mungkin spesialisasi seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia sendiri heran—mengapa dirinya memilih menjadi Auror dan bukan mata-mata.

Yang terpenting—Draco telah memiliki setumpuk rencana yang tersusun dalam otak Slyherinnya. Ia sudah '_shopping_' di Borgin&Burkes, membeli beberapa keperluan dan kehilangan beberapa Galleon (Anehnya, Draco sama sekali tidak menyesal.), lalu ia akan menjalankan rencananya nanti malam.

Malam sudah mulai larut, bahkan beberapa anak buah Draco telah merampungkan pekerjaan mereka dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Draco sendiri tinggal menyegel lima laporan, setelah itu ia akan—

Ah, kau tahu sendiri.

"Mr. Malfoy, aku duluan," sapaan sopan itu memukul gendang telinga Draco. Dengan heran ia memandang Lortarius yang tersenyum formal ke arahnya. Draco mengangguk, lalu dengan ragu-ragu membalas senyumnya.

"Sebentar, Lortarius," Draco segera berseru sebelum wakilnya itu pergi. "Apa Potter—Mr. Potter masih ada di mejanya? Apa kau tahu ia akan pulang jam berapa?"

'_Nice Step_, Draco. Kau kedengaran seperti pemuda menjomblo yang kasmaran dan ingin menggaet atasan sendiri,' Draco memaki dalam hati.

Untungnya, Lortarius tidak berpikir demikian. "Kurasa—tadi Mr. Potter berkata ia akan usai pukul 19.45…," Lortarius mengerling arlojinya. "Berarti ia akan keluar 10 menit lagi."

Draco menghembuskan napas lega, lalu menyingkirkan lembar laporan terakhirnya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Lortarius. Terima kasih."

Setelah Lortarius berlalu, Draco buru-buru merapikan jasnya dan berdiri, tapi—

Draco merutuk. Ia melupakan janji kepulangannya pada Narcissa. Seraya melambaikan tongkatnya dan menggumam _Expecto Patronum _lirih, seekor _Chimaera _perak terbentuk dan menatapnya.

"Mom, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang selepas makan malam," Draco berdeham. "Aku ada, errr—urusan, sepertinya akan pulang larut. _See you, Mom_."

Dan Chimaera itu berseruduk keluar—menembus dinding, lalu lenyap.

.

.

Ada kalanya Draco berpikir Harry Potter sungguh-sungguh memiliki sesuatu yang didambakannya di hidupnya.

Harry memiliki kekuasaan—ketampanan, ketenaran, kebaikan, kebajikan, kasih sayang—semuanya. Bahkan Harry Potter memiliki impian konyol yang selalu didambakannya, yaitu; memiliki rumah tinggal di _Godric's Hollow_.

Memang impian itu terdengar aneh, tapi sejak kecil Draco sudah jatuh cinta kepada Godric's Hollow karena banyaknya sejarah yang tertoreh disana, dan pemuda itu mendambakan hidup dalam rumah yang terpisah dari ayahnya.

Dan sekarang ia telah menginjak jalan impiannya. Ironisnya, Draco kesini bukan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya tapi—

Untuk menguntit pemuda dengan bekas luka kilat di dahinya, yang sekarang telah berjalan cukup jauh darinya, di depan.

Draco memantapkan hatinya, lalu seraya menebar Bubuk Kasatmata (yang dibeli pagi tadi di Borgin&Burkes) ia melangkah ke jalan bebatuan yang diselimuti salju, dan dengan hati-hati menghapus jejak kakinya.

Tadinya Draco merasa yakin 98 % rencananya akan berhasil, tapi…

"Siapa disana?"

Harry Potter menoleh ke arahnya dengan waspada. Memang Draco tak kasatmata—tapi jika diamati seperti ini…

Draco bergeming, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Harry Potter juga masih bergeming di tempatnya, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Draco tercekat.

"Jika kau tidak menunjukkan identitasmu, maka aku akan melayangkan Cruciatus untukmu," ancam Harry, manik emeraldnya berkilat berbahaya.

Draco masih bungkam. Satu sisi, ia masih ingin hidup untuk membayar hutangnya sekaligus menjaga gengsinya. Di sisi lain—ia tak ingin rencananya diketahui.

"Well," Harry bergumam. "Jika itu yang kau mau—Cru—"

"STOP!" pekikan Draco bergaung di jalan bebatuan yang sepi. Draco terengah, Harry termangu—dan sejenak kesunyian kembali merambati mereka.

"Malfoy?" Harry kembali pulih dari keterkejutannya, lalu emosinya berubah menjadi curiga lagi. "Kau Malfoy yang asli atau tiruan?"

Lalu Harry merangsek maju dengan kecepatan tak terprediksi, lalu mencengkram kerah Draco. "Jawab, penguntit. Apa yang terjadi di Kamar Kebutuhan saat Perang Besar?"

Oh, _no way_. Jangan pertanyaan ini. Jadi Draco terdiam, dan Harry semakin gusar. "JAWAB, SIALAN!"

"Harry Potter menyelamatkanku. Dan—Goyle. Dengan sapu, Fiendfyre. Yeah," Draco menjawab linglung, setengah benci pada dirinya sendiri karena bertindak begitu bodoh.

Harry melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi ekspresi kalut dan gusar belum sirna dari wajahnya. "Ya, kau Draco Malfoy," gumam Harry, menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu maniknya kembali menyipit. "Dan alasan logis apa yang bisa kau utarakan jika aku bertanya mengapa kau disini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu," tukas Draco cepat.

"Oh, aku harus tau," bentak Harry.

"Godric's Hollow adalah jalan umum."

"Terlalu umum sehingga kau berjalan dengan Serbuk Tak Kasatmata?" Harry bertanya dingin, dan serta-merta Draco terbungkam.

Harry mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya searah manik kelabu Draco dengan tenang. "Walau kutahu kau telah menyebrang pihak, Malfoy—aku tetap akan menyerangmu apabila kau tak menjelaskan alasanmu berada disini."

Draco tak punya pilihan. Ia memutar otaknya cepat—dan berkata cukup tenang, "Aku ingin—mengunjungi makam sanakku. Di Pemakaman."

Dan untunglah Draco merona, semakin memperkuat alasannya—dan pastilah Harry menyangka Draco memerah karena memiliki saudara disini. (—yang sebenarnya Draco merona karena menyadari jarak bibir mereka yang hanya beberapa senti, Demi Merlin—)

Tapi sayang Harry belum percaya. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu tunjukkanlah makamnya padaku."

Hati Draco mencelos. Dengan sedikit keberuntunganlah ia dapat menemukan makam darah murni di Godric's Hollow, mengingat mereka; Para Darah Murni bahkan dalam kuburnya tak mau disamakan dengan Muggle.

"Aku—baru saja pulang," Draco mendengus gugup. "Dengar, sebenarnya aku punya urusan mendesak dengan Ayahku—dan aku harus segera pulang ke rumah."

"Dan mengapa kau menguntitku?"

Draco memaki dalam hati. "Aku—err, tidak tahu tempat yang kugunakan tadi untuk Ber-Apparate, jadi… kupikir…"

Harry menurunkan tongkatnya, dan Draco menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya ia tak akan mati malam ini. "Dimana tempatmu Ber-Apparate?"

Draco bersyukur ia mengingat nama jalan tadi. "Little Worthingthon."

"Ikuti aku."

Dan walaupun ia gagal menjalankan misinya, entah mengapa Draco merasa bahagia—entah karena kenyataan gila bahwa ia dan Harry berjalan beriringan dalam siraman salju yang begitu romantis, atau karena kenyataan bahwa Harry tak curiga lagi.

Satu hal yang ia tahu: ada perasaan yang berkembang dalam hatinya, dan perasaan itu sangat, sangat salah.

—**1 of 2 finish—**

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

A- astaga, maafkan Bea telah membuat fic abal ini TAT mu- muaaffff! Slash pertama, dan beribu maaf saya hanturkan karena Slash dalam fic ini agak kaku. Bener gak? *nangis gelindingan* oke, oke, stop. Nanti saya malah gak publish fic ini /plak.

Sebenarnya, saya termasuk 60 % Straight—yang berarti saya 40 % fujoshi (seperti yang tertera di profile saya._.)—dan Slash pair yang saya gilai(?) itu SBRL, Drarry sebenernya juga, tapi lebih condong ke SBRL. T- tapi saya malah belum ngepublish SBRL apapun, dasar fans gaguna /dor 8D

Te- terus maaf juga kalo Draco kerasa kayak Uke disini T_T (dan dodolnya lagi, saya baru nyadar di tengah cerita *gelundungan* ;w;) padahal gak maksud, serius. Saya pun lebih menyukai Draco x Harry dengan kedudukan Seme x Uke. TAPIGAKMAUTAHU! INI MASIH SAYA ANGGAP DRARRY! /plugduesh tunggu aja ya Harry, aku akan membuatmu menjadi uke di fic Drarry yang lain ;_;

Dan, **HanariaBlack**, jika kau datang untuk bertandang, apa Bea sudah kehitung ngebuat Drarry ini namanya? ;_;

Dah ah rambling/randomnya. Berikan Bea saran, kritik, cacimaki, konkrit, apapun di kotak review! Terbuka, terbuka yak sayang anak *buka lapak* *digiling* dan uhm, coba lihat… part 2nya akan saya update minggu depan jika memungkinkan (dan ada yg minta._.)

Btw, ini angst...…...hehe. /dor

**2816 words only. (Without A/N and CCL) 4/4/2012,**

**Ah noo bees,**

**Bea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **ha- hai._. Sebelumnya, izinkan Bea menyampaikan beribu maaf atas ketidakkonsistenan di chapter sebelumnya T_T. Gak maksud sumpah. Saya pribadi maunya ini Drarry #apa tapi setelah saya baca ulang dan ada yang bilang ini Harco, saya langsung ganti starter jadi Harco, tujuannya: supaya saya gak php sama penyuka Drarry ;w; sekali lagi, maaf. Makanya saya gak berani pasang ini D/H, atau H/D. Sekali lagi, maaf sudah mengecewakan ;_;

.

.

—**A Debt of Honor—**

**©Beatrixmalf**

**{-2 of 2-}**

**Never take any profit and earn money from this fic. I just own the plot, J. K. Rowling own characters and HarPot World.**

.

.

**For FSF's Way of Love**

.

.

**Warning: **Rush, Shounen-ai, Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan(?), Minim Dialog, Slash ringan, Failed Angsty, AR, Lot of Descript, Canon, Set: After War.

Enjoy Reading!

.

Blaise Zabini tengah menyuap sup daging babinya dengan tenang ketika bunyi grasak-grusuk muncul di belakangnya, dan Draco Malfoy menjatuhkan dirinya dengan lesu ke bangku di seberang bangku Blaise.

Blaise mengerutkan kening—mengetahui ada yang salah. "Cacat dalam rencana?"

"Gagal total," timpal Draco muram, dan pemuda itu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan membentak pelayan perempuan yang mengambil pesanannya agar bergegas.

"Sudah kubilang, Potter bukanlah orang yang gampang dikelabui," Blaise terkekeh, sementara Draco menggertakkan gigi frustasi.

"Pelankan suaramu, Zabini. Kau mau memberikan gosip hangat ke seluruh Pegawai Kementerian disini?"

"Ah—gosip, ya," alih-alih menyesal, Blaise malah merenung. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang gosip, aku memiliki gosip yang tidak dimuat Daily Prophet hari ini."

Draco tidak mengindahkannya malah sibuk memotong-motong daging dalam diam.

Jadi Blaise melanjutkan. "Sipir Azkaban merasa aneh. Dua hari yang lalu ia merasa ada seseorang—beberapa orang—yang menyelinap keluar dari Azkaban, tapi tak ada seorang tawanan pun yang mangkir dari selnya."

Draco mulai memperhatikan.

Blaise berkata lagi. "Selain itu, ada satu Keluarga Muggle yang terbunuh tengah malam kemarin. Di Cordially Winging."

Draco mengangkat alis. Kedengaran familier.

Blaise menatapnya. "Cordially Winging dekat Godric's Hollow."

Pemuda bersurai platinum itu tersedak. Blaise menghela napas, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Draco tak sabar. "Tak usah secemas itu pada belahan jiwamu. Harry Potter selamat, kok."

Draco melotot. Tapi ia berdesis, "Dan semua kejadian ini berhubungan?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu? Sepertinya tidak, mengingat semua tawanan Azkaban sudah dicek di sel masing-masing dan semuanya terisi, dan tentang Keluarga Muggle itu, pembunuhnya sudah ditemukan."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang Penjambret yang mabuk," Blaise memutar-mutar piringnya dengan bosan. "Jangan terlalu paranoid, Draco. Hal itu bisa membunuhmu. Dan selesaikan makanmu."

.

.

Draco sedang menelepon Narcissa untuk memberitahukan ia akan pulang larut (Kau tahu alasannya) ketika Lortarius menerobos kantornya dengan terengah-engah.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengucapkan salam terburu-buru dan memandang wakilnya. "Ada apa, Lortarius?"

Lortarius terbatuk, lalu membungkuk. "Maaf, Mr. Malfoy, tapi bolehkah aku duduk?"

Draco yang dulu tidak akan mengizinkan. "Ah, silahkan."

Dengan lega Lortarius duduk, lalu pria beruban itu meremas tangannya gugup. "Kita mendapat tugas. Eh, bukan kita—tapi kau—Kepala Auror memerintahkan kita untuk pergi ke Azkaban, untuk memastikan hal-hal tertentu."

"Harry?" secara refleks, Draco menyebut namanya, lalu memaki dalam hati. "Err, maaf—kau tahu, ia dan aku cukup dekat," _bodoh, bodoh_. "Dan kenapa aku, Lortarius? Aku Kepala Direksi Penyelamatan Pertama, bukan Kepala Penyelidikan Terhadap Hal-Hal Yang Tidak Diinginkan."

Lortarius mengelap peluhnya. "Aku tak tahu. Mr. Potter bilang, eh—kau cukup berbakat dalam… Sihir Hitam dan penyelidikan dan sebagainya, dan ia berkata lebih baik kau ikut."

Satu emosi yang disadari Draco adalah tersanjung. "Siapa saja yang ikut? Kapan?"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley ikut," Lortarius berpikir. _Bagus, si Musang merangkap wakilnya itu_. "Beberapa mata-mata juga ikut, termasuk Kepala Penyelidikan. Mereka akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

Draco berdeham. "Baiklah, aku akan bergegas."

Lortarius kelihatan agak terganggu sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kantornya, dan pria itu berbalik dengan rasa bersalah. "Mr. Malfoy? Selain itu… Mr. Potter berkata, bahwa sebagian tawanan yang dicurigai adalah Pelahap Maut, dan eh—dia berpikir kau cukup mengenal mereka."

Draco tak berkata apa-apa. Lortarius cepat-cepat berkata. "Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

"Tak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Lortarius."

.

.

Draco sudah pernah ke Azkaban sebelumnya, ketika ia masih diadili Wizengamot untuk diputuskan bersalah atau tidak.

Dan meski lima tahun telah berlalu, Draco tetap tak bisa merasa tidak takut terhadap penjara ini. Keretakan dan suhu dingin yang disebabkan oleh Dementor-Dementor—aroma air asin dari samudera yang menggelegak di bawah sana, dan kegelapan yang tak berujung—

Oh, Demi Merlin. Lebih baik ia mati.

"Ah, selamat datang, Mr. Potter—dan yang lainnya," Sipir yang menjaga Azkaban itu menyeringai, pandangan matanya beralih ke manik Draco dan seketika ia menegang.

"Ya, Angus. Kukira Menteri Sihir sudah mengkonfirmasi kedatanganku kesini?" Harry mencoba tersenyum, tapi Draco tahu bahwa pemuda itu enggan berbasa-basi dan memang—waktu mereka sedikit, dan Azakaban lima kali lipat lebih menyeramkan pada malam hari—setengah jam lagi.

Angus Stanford mengangguk, lalu dengan sihir, ia membuka brankas dengan perlindungan yang sangat rumit dan mengeluarkan serenceng obeng perunggu bervariasi. "Mr. Shacklebolt bilang bahwa kalian tidak memiliki waktu banyak."

"Memang," Harry menyetujui.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku, jika kalian tidak keberatan."

Draco dapat mendengar Ron Weasley bergumam sambil berkelakar, dan Harry tertawa—entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sebal.

Mereka dibawa ke lantai tertinggi—Dan Draco mengetahui bahwa sel di lantai ini _terisolasi_—yang artinya, tawanan-tawanan disini adalah tawanan yang sangat berbahaya. Draco bergidik.

Satu lagi alasan ia sangat membenci Azkaban adalah banyaknya teman Pelahap Mautnya disana. Draco sudah menyeberang pihak—dan ia tak ingin diingatkan oleh masa lalunya yang kelam. Selain itu bibinya—Bellatrix Black ada disini. Dan ia memiliki firasat buruk yang berkaitan dengan bibinya.

"Kita… ke sel Bellatrix terlebih dahulu," setelah Harry berkata begitu, seluruh pasang mata langsung menatap Draco, tapi dirinya sendiri memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan itu.

Angus mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan ke sel nomor dua. Pria itu berdeham gugup, melempar kunci itu ke tengah pintu (Draco tak tahu bagaimana caranya) dan serangkaian alat mulai muncul, saling berfragmentasi, melengkapi, dan _klik_.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Draco menegang, bahkan ia tak menyadari manik emerald Harry tertuju padanya.

"Ehm, Malfoy? Apa kau tak keberatan jika—" Harry membuka mulutnya.

Draco memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Tak apa," lalu ia melangkah memasuki sel itu.

Efeknya langsung terasa. Sel itu dingin—masih tersisa aura gelap Dementor walaupun makhluk itu telah diusir Angus. Sel itu juga kotor, dengan bekas-bekas makanan di sudut-sudut sel, sebuah ranjang keras yang menempel pada dinding—

Dan bibinya yang meringkuk di atas ranjang.

Bellatrix menengadahkan kepalanya dari rambut bergelombang acak-acakannya—dan bibir itu tampak bergetar, lalu Bellatrix mulai tertawa riang.

"Keponakanku! Keponakanku!" suara Bellatrix menggema. "Keponakanku yang rapuh dan angkuh—akhirnya mengunjungiku! Bagaimana kabar kalian, keluarga yang menyedihkan? Darahmu masih tetap murni? Kekayaanmu masih tak terkontaminasi?"

Draco merapatkan bibirnya ketika Bellatrix mulai berjalan ke arahnya, tapi kakinya terantai sehingga wanita itu jatuh, bersujud, dan memegang kaki Draco dengan kuku panjangnya.

"Atau sudah? Kulihat Harry Potter dan Si Darah Pengkhianat itu datang denganmu—apa kau membawakannya khusus untukku?" Bellatrix menengadahkan wajahnya yang kotor, dan menyeringai. "Manis sekali…"

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Bibi," Draco berkata tenang, lalu mengibaskan kakinya. Bellatrix terjungkal, lalu mulai terisak-isak.

"Draco-ku…. Draco keponakanku…"

"Ia masih ada di selnya," lapor Draco dengan nada datar—tetapi ia berharap sepenuh hati agar debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh para rekannya, dan yang terburuk—Harry.

Draco bisa merasakan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya—ia membuang muka, lalu bergumam _Muffliato _pelan, agar gaung kemarahan Bellatrix teredam.

Perlahan-lahan, seluruh rekan mereka berlalu ke sel selanjutnya—tetapi Harry masih memancangkan manik emeraldnya. "Kau oke?"

Draco berdeham untuk menghilangkan kegugupan dan ketakutannya. "Oke."

"Baiklah. Kita ke sel selanjutnya."

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan—meninggalkan sosok Bellatrix yang meronta-ronta dalam rantai yang mengikatnya.

.

.

Sisa waktu di hari itu berjalan cukup lancar. Penyelidikan mereka tidak membawa hasil yang buruk; semua tahanan masih berada dalam selnya, tetapi firasat buruk Draco tak kunjung mereda.

Baik bagaimana pun, Draco akan tetap mengawasi Rumah Harry—ditambah lagi pemuda itu memiliki kerja lembur di Kementerian, sehingga kemungkinan Draco tertangkap seperti kemarin lebih kecil.

Dan akhirnya, ia kembali ke Godric's Hollow, yang kelihatan lebih asing dengan keabsenan Harry Potter di jalan-jalan berbatunya.

"Nah," gumam Draco kepada dirinya sendiri—saat melihat rumah kecil yang bermandikan cahaya lampu—Rumah Harry. Ia sudah sampai.

Tidak ada aktivitas dalam rumah itu, jadi Draco berpendapat bahwa istri Harry dan anaknya (walaupun Draco tidak begitu peduli) sudah terlelap.

Draco mengedarkan pandangnya, dan tatapannya jatuh pada Pohon Willow yang berukuran cukup besar—dengan dahan yang cukup menampung satu orang yang berbaring, dan jarak yang terletak lumayan jauh dari Rumah Harry, tapi tetap strategis untuk mengawasi.

"_Accio _kain wol," Draco bergumam, dan sehelai kain (ia tak tahu berasal dari mana kain itu) melayang menuju dirinya. "_Aheato Revelium_*_, Protego Totallum, Salvio Hexia, Muffliato Maxima, Repello Muggletum_."

Lalu Draco mulai memanjat, dan setelah tiba di dahan yang berjarak 6 meter dari tanah, ia berbaring lalu mulai menyesuaikan posisi.

Dan dimulailah penyelidikan malam pertama.

.

.

Ia nyaris tertidur jika saja sebuah kilatan cahaya tak menyerempet pohonnya.

Draco terkesiap, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dengan linglung. Ia segera mengerling ke arlojinya dan melihat ke bawah. Pukul 01.23 dini hari. Sudah tiga jam ia menunggu.

Seharusnya Harry sudah pulang.

_Zrttttt!_

Suara itu lagi, dan Draco dengan ngeri menyadari cahaya itu terbentuk dari tengah-tengah jalan, dan tidak apapun disana. Ia mengerjapkan mata.

"…berhasilkah?" ada suara berbisik, dan lekas-lekas Draco mengeluarkan Telinga-Terjulurnya. "Apa terpasang?"

"Pelankan suaramu," bentak suara satunya, kali ini perempuan. Ada gerakan nyaris tak terlihat—seperti fatamorgana, tapi Draco bisa melihat siapapun yang menciptakan cahaya-cahaya itu, kini tengah bersembunyi di balik jubah sihir.

"Kau tidak usah cemas, B—hmph—!"

"Tolol, kau, _Siput_!" desis sang suara perempuan. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku—atau siapapun yang sedang dalam misi ini dengan nama samaran! Kita tak bisa mengambil resiko!"

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Orang-orang ini tidak bodoh. Mereka menggunakan nama samaran—dan biasanya nama samaran didasarkan oleh ciri-ciri. _Siput_, mungkin saja orang dengan nama itu _lemot _ataupun wajahnya seperti siput.

"Tenang, _Tikus_, _Siput_," gerutu suara baru. "Lebih baik kalian berkonsentrasi untuk membuat sihir ini. Agak rumit, sebenarnya."

Suara-suara itu bungkam. Ada kilatan cahaya lagi, dari dua arah sekarang—dan bergabung dengan tiga cahaya yang sudah berkumpul di depan pagar rumah.

Draco memahami dengan ngeri. Ini Sihir Jaring—sihir illegal yang diperuntukkan untuk mewujudkan sihir dari mantra yang telah dibuat diri sendiri!

"_Sofailum Conmissi_," dengan panik Draco berbisik, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke cahaya dari tongkat si suara baru—dan cahaya itu mengabur. Mantra ini dipergunakan untuk membuat kegagalan/kecacatan pada mantra lain.

"Apa itu?" Draco membeku. Suara _Tikus _berdesis. "_Landak_, kau salah menempatkan sihir—jangan ceroboh, dasar tak becus."

"Aku—" suara _Landak _terdengar sama tercengangnya. "Aku mengucap mantra dengan benar, kok!"

_Tikus _mendengus menghina. "Jangan-jangan si Potter itu memasang proteksi sihir tak terdeteksi. Lain kali kau harus melindunginya dengan benar."

Terdengar suara berdecak, lalu cahaya kedua muncul dari tengah jubah. Cahaya itu ikut melingkupi rumah, dan kini jaring-jaring sihir itu sudah hampir menutup seluruh rumah.

Draco menggumamkan mantra kecacatan, tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"_Shit_," rutuknya—dengan panik Draco mengetahui entah bagaimana caranya, sihir jaring itu telah diperkuat tiga kali lipat sehingga tidak dapat dirusak oleh mantra apapun. "Apa—yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Draco mendesis frustasi, mencoba berpikir cepat—dan saat itulah sebuah benda berpijar dalam tas kerjanya.

Draco terperangah.

Keping Kementerian**… mengapa ia tak sempat memikirkannya?

Lekas-lekas Draco mengeluarkan keping tersebut, membisikkan kata kunci—dan lantas bergumam. "Butuh bantuan. Serangan Sihir Jaring dari tiga penyihir tak beridentitas. Godric's Hollow, Rumah Harry Potter. Segera!"

.

.

"Apa yang—" suara _Tikus _bergema dalam kegelapan. "Landak, Siput, cepat! Ada orang kementerian Ber-Apparate di dekat sini!"

Draco menghembuskan napas lega tanpa suara, sementara penyihir-penyihir di balik jubah gempar.

"Kita harus Ber-Apparate di perimeter terluar, B—Tikus!" desis Sang Siput. "Dan mantranya belum selesai!"

Tikus balas membentak. "Tak ada waktu, dasar kau bego. Serahkan semua padaku, dan kita—"

Ada suara letusan dan dua sosok muncul dari udara kosong. Orang Kementerian!

"Stupefy!" teriak salah satu penyihir dalam jubah, dan tanpa perlawanan, pegawai tersebut terjatuh. "Impedimenta!"

Dua orang gugur, tetapi sosok-sosok lain mulai bermunculan.

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" pekik _Landak_, panik. "Lari dan langsung Apparate, sekarang!"

Draco ingin mencegahnya, tapi terlambat. Fatamorgana itu menghilang menjadi tak kasatmata, dan Draco tak tahu ada di mana mereka sekarang.

Terjadi kekacauan. Orang-orang Kementerian yang baru saja datang berteriak-teriak, menyuruh yang lain bergerak meminta bantuan, dan Draco memaki dengan pahit.

Sedikit saja ia bisa mengantisipasi—

"Ada apa ini?" suara tersebut membelah kegemparan di jalan berbatu luas itu. Harry Potter berdiri di belakang pagar rumahnya—dengan pakaian dan penampilan acak-acakan, dan menatap curiga. "Mengapa kalian berkerumun di depan rumahku?"

Sejenak hening, tak ada yang bersuara.

Lalu seorang pemuda yang familier maju, dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Aku mewakili Draco Lucius Malfoy dari Kepala Penyelamatan Pertama, Sir," jelasnya tenang, dan tanpa sadar Draco menahan napas. "Kami baru saja mendapat—ah, melihat serangan—dan ada Pegawai Kementerian yang melaporkan keadaan darurat dari Keping Kementerian. Ia bilang ada penyihir tak beridentitas yang menyerang rumah Anda."

.

.

_**PENYERANGAN RUMAH HARRY POTTER—KEJAHATAN BANGKIT LAGI?**_

Draco melihat berita utama yang terpajang di depan Daily Prophet dengan rasa yang tak menentu. Dalam _badmood_nya, berita utama itu terlihat mengerikan.

_Tok, tok_.

Draco memijat pelipisnya. "Masuk."

Hentakan langkah-langkah tegap yang sudah dikenal Draco membuat pemuda itu mendongak, dan terperangah ketika melihat Blaise Zabini duduk di depan kursinya.

"Blaise?"

"Hai, Draco," balas Blaise tenang. Ia melayangkan mantra peredam suara di kantor itu, kemudian menatap Draco dengan serius. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Ya, ya," jawab Draco lelah. "Misiku gagal—aku tidak berhasil—tindak gegabah—"

"Drake, ini jauh lebih serius," potong Blaise tak sabar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco memandang Blaise dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?"

Blaise mendesah. "Draco, Mata-Mata Kementerian mencurigai keluargamu."

Draco melebarkan maniknya.

"Mereka berpendapat dengan kehadiran seluruh tawanan dalam Azkaban—satu-satunya penyihir yang patut dicurigai adalah keluargamu. Kau tahu sendiri mengapa."

Draco tak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu—mereka sudah memulai penyelidikan dari sekarang. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengan misimu," pesan Blaise. "Dan tetap tenang."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya… ya… itu gampang dilakukan! Ada masalah yang lebih besar daripada _itu_, Blaise, Demi Merlin."

"Apa? Kau merencanakan apa?"

"Aku berniat mengambil cuti selama seminggu," gumam Draco. "Dan kuduga, mereka akan lebih curiga…"

Blaise melotot, dan sesaat kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau gila, _mate_! Batalkan niatmu itu!"

Draco menangkupkan kepalanya frustasi. "Aku juga sedang berpikir! Jika aku tidak mengambil cuti, rencanaku untuk menangkap penjahat-entah-siapa yang menyerang Rumah Ha—Potter akan berantakan!"

Hening.

Lalu, keheningan dipecahkan oleh kepala Draco yang tiba-tiba menengadah, dan senyuman terbit di bibirnya.

"Apa?" Blaise membelalak seakan Draco sudah gila. "Mengapa kau tersenyum?"

Draco menyeringai sekarang. "Blaise—coba pikir. Jika mereka mencurigaiku dan memfokuskan penyelidikan padaku—aku akan lebih leluasa mengintai Rumah Harry, dengan resiko mata-mata yang ditempatkan disana lebih sedikit. Lalu, aku bisa menjerat penyihir-entah-siapa itu."

"Kau gila ya?" sembur Blaise. "Bahkan tanpa bantuan Auror dan Mata-Mata, kau bisa mati, Drake."

"Lalu?" Draco tersenyum santai. "Yang penting aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini _sendirian_. Dan Harry Potter tidak akan memandangku sama lagi. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Menjadi Pelahap Maut Termuda membuatku mempelajari banyak hal."

Blaise terperangah, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Draco, kau gila. Kau benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta."

Draco membantah keras. "Cinta—_gah_, ini bukan tentang cinta, Blaise. Ini tentang kehormatan!"

"Terserah kau, lah," Blaise mendengus menyerah. "Yang penting, siapkan dirimu untuk interogasi, dan jangan sampai cintamu untuk Potter itu ketahuan dan masuk berita utama Daily Prophet saja."

.

.

Draco melangkah ke luar rumahnya dengan lesu. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—ia merasa lebih gelisah saat menjalankan misinya hari ini.

Kemarin ia sudah diinterogasi, dan hasilnya lumayan baik. Ada bukti-bukti kuat bahwa Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy tidak bersalah—tapi masih ada sedikit kecurigaan kepada Draco Malfoy.

Tapi tidak sia-sia Draco masuk Slytherin. Ia adalah seorang Occlumence yang hebat. Pikirannya bisa dimodifikasi dan ditutup sedemikian rupa—sehingga tidak sembarang orang mengetahui privasinya.

Dan hari ini ia kembali lagi ke sini, ke Godric's Hollow—setelah absen di hari sebelumnya. Kemarin Draco memang tak sempat untuk mengintai Rumah Harry Potter.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Draco telah menaburkan Serbuk Tak-Kasatmata, dan benar saja—

Tiga Auror ditugaskan untuk menjaga Rumah Harry Potter, terlihat mondar-mandir, dan entah mengapa hal ini membuat Draco mendengus menghina. Mereka kelihatan amatir.

Maka Draco kembali memanjat, dan menunggu. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada bahaya lain yang jauh lebih besar—menunggunya di tengah malam.

.

.

Draco menyingkap manik kelabunya waspada.

Ada suara semak belukar yang tersingkap, dan Draco yakin itu bukanlah musang atau hal-hal sejenis itu.

Sialan, ia tertidur! Dan waktu tidurnya tidak lama—kini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Pemuda itu membetulkan posisinya di atas pohon, merogoh Serbuk Tak Kasatmata, Menebarkan Mantra-Mantra Proteksi, dan sederetan peralatan lain untuk melindunginya dari penyusup.

Draco berbalik tengkurap, memasang Teleskop Sihir untuk melihat penyusup di pekarangan rumah Harry.

"Diamlah, Yaxley. Kau akan membuat rencana kita gagal!"

Draco membeku. Suara itu—kedengaran familier—

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau tahu Runcorn telah membuat kita tak kasatmata, yang melihat pun hanya orang yang memiliki Tanda Kegelapan…"

"Sssssh!" suara perempuan itu berdesis marah, dan suaraYaxley menghilang. "Walaupun aku telah menciptakan sihir-sihir illegal dan Runcorn telah membuat guna-guna dengan baik, tidak berarti kita bisa berbuat gegabah! Sekarang, kau bantu aku—lingkupi rumah ini dengan sihir agar orang Kementrian tidak bisa menyusup."

Kedua orang itu melangkah dari bayang-bayang, dan serta-merta Draco mencengkram jantungnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal.

Bibinya—Bellatrix Lestrange berdiri dengan perkasa di depan pagar, manik kelamnya menyiratkan balas dendam besar.

.

.

Ini salah.

Ini sungguh salah.

Baru tiga hari yang lalu Draco melihat bibinya membusuk di Azkaban—dan tidak ada laporan bahwa ada napi yang melarikan diri—

Tapi—

Sosok-sosok lain mulai bermunculan, dan Draco merasa asam lambungnya naik ke tenggorokan. Mereka semua Pelahap Maut yang tidak mati dan tawanan Azkaban!

Seluruhnya berjumlah lima, dan dengan lemas Draco menyadari bahwa ia tak mungkin mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian.

"Keping… keping…" bisik Draco tegang.

Tapi Keping Kementerian hanya bisa digunakan sekali, dan ia sudah menggunakannya.

Draco gemetaran, sisi pengecutnya yang sempat tenggelam kembali muncul ke permukaan. Apa—yang harus—

"_Drake, itu tujuanmu kan? Melindungi Harry Potter?"_

Suara berat Blaise mendera masuk ke dalam ketakutannya, membuat gigilan Draco berkurang, dan berhenti.

"_Apapun tujuanmu, Draco—aku percaya kepadamu. Kau kuat, kau memiliki visi yang suci, pertahankan tujuanmu, dan dengan itu, kau bisa mencapainya."_

Suara lain—suara Narcissa yang lembut, menenangkan. Suara yang membuat Draco mencengkram tongkat sihirnya erat.

Lalu suara lain—suara Harry Potter, menembus relung-relung hatinya yang terdalam, dan apa yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat tumpah keluar. Cintanya kepada Anak Lelaki Yang Bertahan Hidup.

Maka itu cukup. Cukup membuat Draco merayap dari tempat amannya, dan fakta bahwa ia bisa menembus proteksi sihir bibinya—tak urung membuat dirinya terkejut.

"Berhenti, Bibi Bella," suara pelannya memecah kesunyian malam, membuat ketiga orang penyihir yang sedang bekerja itu membeku.

Lalu perlahan-lahan, bibinya berbalik dan menyeringai menatap Draco.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bergabung juga, Draco," Bellatrix menelengkan kepala perlahan—dan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berempat memudar, menjadi fakta bahwa mereka hanya berdua. "Kau sudah besar."

Draco mungkin gila, tapi ia tertawa. "Dan Bibi bertambah… tua."

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Bellatrix. "Kami tidak punya waktu banyak, anak bebal—dan jika kau membantu kami—"

"Oh, sayangnya—aku sudah menyeberang pihak, Bibi," balas Draco tenang, cukup tenang apabila dibandingkan dengan jantungnya yang berdentam.

"Apa?" Yaxley menguak. "Dimana kesetiaanmu terhadap—"

"Pangeran Kegelapan?" Draco menyipitkan matanya. "Pangeran Kegelapan telah mati, membusuk di kuburnya—untuk apa kita setia? Untuk apa kita mengerahkan kesetiaan bagi seorang yang tamak dan pembohong seperti dia? Yang bahkan berkoar tentang mengelabui kematian."

"Berani-beraninya kau?" sembur Bellatrix, matanya berkilat gusar. "Dasar kau anak bego, apa kau telah dilemahkan oleh kebaikan Potter dan kroninya? Ah—atau bukan, jangan-jangan kau juga telah jatuh cinta padanya, Draco?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," balas Draco dingin. Tanpa peringatan—cahaya kuning Cruciatus menyerempet wajahnya, tapi Draco telah siap. Ia berguling-guling, dan mantra itu mengenai salah satu tanaman.

"TETAP BEKERJA!" raung Bellatrix pada Yaxley dan Runcorn. "Biar aku urus keponakan pengkhianatku ini! AVADA—"

"Impedimenta!" potong Draco, tapi bibinya menghindar. "Satu pertanyaan lagi, Bella—siapa yang ada di selmu, hm? Apakah akhirnya kau bisa membuat Mantra Replika?"

Bellatrix tertawa kesetanan, dan wanita itu menari-nari. "Ah, untuk kali ini kau tidak bebal—Ya, aku berhasil menggunakannya pada diriku, Yaxley, dan Runcorn," Bellatrix berhenti, lalu tersenyum. "Dan akan ada lagi orang-orang yang akan membantu kami menuntaskan tugas agung Pangeran."

Letusan lain muncul. Draco dengan panik berguling, dan lengan atasnya luka terkena mantra tusukan. Bellatrix tertawa. "Stupe—"

"Duro!" raung Bellatrix, dan rumput di bawah kaki Draco rubuh. Draco cepat-cepat merayap, tapi ia nyaris terkena Kutukan Maut jika saja—"

"Reducto!"

Draco melempar pandangnya ke arah suara. Ginny Potter—menatap Bellatrix dengan benci, berlari ke luar halaman yang mulai rusak di sana-sini.

"Apa yang…" Draco memaki. "Weasley, jangan!"

Bellatrix menggeliat dan melancarkan Cruciatus kepada istri Harry Potter itu—tetapi Ginny telah siap. Lagipula ia bukan lawan yang mudah.

Terjadi _chaos_. Runcorn dan Yaxley tampak kebingungan, tapi saat Yaxley meringsek maju untuk menyerang Draco—Bellatrix membentaknya untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ada suara letupan dan kabut hitam yang familier—dan dengan ngeri Draco menoleh. Benar saja.

Mereka kedatangan lebih banyak lawan.

Draco melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya dengan tak tentu arah, dan tiga Pelahap Maut jatuh—tetapi masih tersisa lima orang lagi. Ginny Potter masih berduel—dan ada lebih banyak kabut hitam lagi.

Ia tahu ia telah kalah. Ada lebih dari setengah lusin Pelahap Maut yang melangkah dari kabut, dan tiga kutukan melayang menuju jantungnya—

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!"

Kutukan itu tak pernah mencapai Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter berdiri di sisinya, wajahnya kusam dan kotor—tetapi ia meludah dan menyipitkan atensi emeraldnya.

"Sesudah ini—kau harus menjelaskan padaku, Malfoy," gumamnya dan ucapan Harry terpotong ketika memblokir Mantra Bius. "Tapi sebelumnya—maaf atas keterlambatan; Kementerian juga kacau."

Draco—entah mengapa, merasa lebih semangat ketika merasakan nada menyelidik dalam suara Harry. "Tak apa-apa. Tapi kusarankan kau menengok istrimu dulu."

Harry tak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menghilang, meninggalkan Draco yang berduel dengan dua Pelahap Maut.

Ada kilatan-kilatan cahaya lagi—dan Draco nyaris pingsan karena lega melihat serombongan Auror melangkah keluar. Mereka mendengar pesannya! Pesan yang dikirimkan Draco melalui Tanda Kegelapan—cara ampuh lain yang terselubung.

Di sudut, Lortarius menjatuhkan dua Pelahap Maut Bertopeng, dan Ron Weasley akhirnya menjatuhkan Runcorn. Ada Hermione Wealey—astaga, dan ada Blaise!—astaga.

Banyak Pelahap Maut yang gugur, tetapi Bellatrix dan Yaxley masih bertahan di tempatnya. Dengan keadaan separuh pingsan, Draco melihat Ginny jatuh ke tanah, dan Harry dengan panik berlutut untuk melindungi istrinya.

Senyum kemenangan Draco langsung lenyap, ketika Bellatrix mengangkat tongkatnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"_Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh berhutang—tidak baik untuk kehormatan kita."_

Draco berlari—dalam detik-detik yang terasa melayang. Ron juga berlari—tapi Draco tahu ia akan mencapai Harry lebih dahulu.

"_Kalaupun kau berhutang, Draco—Demi Merlin, bahkan kau harus melunaskan hutang kehormatanmu itu, tak peduli siapapun itu."_

"SECTUSEMPRA!"

Seperti yang pernah dilancarkan oleh Harry di tahun keenamnya.

Draco jatuh terkulai, mulai merasakan pedih di sekujur tubuhnya. Rembesan darah bagai air pancuran keluar dari sisi tubuhnya.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" seseorang berteriak, dan Bellatrix jatuh—tapi Draco tak bisa merasakan apapun, kecuali kepuasan yang ganjil, dan kepedihan yang amat sangat.

Hutangnya terlunaskan.

Kehormatannya kembali!

"Malfoy—"

Benarkah itu bayangannya, ataukah Harry Potter membungkuk di atasnya, memanggil-manggil dirinya?

"Malfoy! Kau dengar aku?" Harry Potter berteriak di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Draco memusatkan pandangannya. "Pot—ter.."

"Bertahanlah!" suara itu terdengar seperti perintah frustasi—dan ada cengkraman kuat di tangan Draco. "Mereka sedang BerApparate kesini."

Tapi Draco sudah merasakan akhir yang bahagia. Dengan genggaman di tangannya, wajah Harry yang berada setengah meter darinya, dan yang terpenting: hutang kehormatan yang telah lunas—

"Tidak—bisa," Draco bernapas dengan susah payah. Penglihatannya berenang-renang. "Tak—apa."

"Apa yang kau maksud?" bentak Harry. "Kau mengorbankan ini semua hanya untukku? Kau harus menjelaskannya!"

"Tanya… Blaise," terengah-engah, Draco mencengkram tangan Harry lebih erat, menatap emerald itu intens. "Terima—kasih…untuk—pelajaran… ten—tang—kehormatan… dan—"

Sedikit lagi.

"—Cinta."

Diiringi dengan teriakan terakhir Harry, genggaman yang melemah, dan penglihatan yang buram—

"_Lalu, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk mengembalikan kehormatanmu."_

Dan tak ada lagi "Hutang Kehormatan" atas nama "Draco Malfoy".

**Finish.**

_**CCSL:**_

Ukenya Harry di bagian akhir kerasa gak?-.- /ngek *Dia masih berusaha membuat Harry jadi uke* *hiks gagal* #dor

Dan intinyaaaa~ UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! XD Apakah Harry pernah nyimpen rasa sama Draco? Gimana cara Bellatrix lepas dari Azkaban dan ngebohongin sipirnya? Kronologis Draco ngirim pesan ke Kementerian? Semuanya bergantung pada imajinasi anda XD

Dan terima kasih telah membaca karya cacat ini. Semoga gak cacat-cacat banget, dan maaf—kalo mau ngeflame/kritik yang ngebangun, ya:'D

Uhuk, terus saya hepi banget bisa nyelesain ini. Semoga sesuai sama persyaratan challenge, amin. Mau Review?

**Glosarium:**

*Aheato Revelium: Mantra Penghangat Suhu

**Keping Kementerian: Keping yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali, untuk mengirim pesan singkat, hanya bisa dipakai oleh pegawai Kementerian.

**Jakarta, June 23, 2012, 00:11.**

**A-koira Numoz Bizantia,**

Bea. (3.811 only without CCSL and A/N)


End file.
